The present invention relates to a board game and the method of playing it. More particularly the invention relates to such a game and its playing method wherein both of the ability of algebraic operation and the playing skill of Chinese checkers are required.
The ordinary chess includes a square chessboard consisting of 64 squares in black or white alternating with each other and includes 32 chessmen which are in two different colors. It is used by two players, each having 16 pieces of the same color, which are different in color from those of his opponent. The 16 pieces of each side include king, queen, bishop, knight, rook and pawn. The rules governing chess playing are well known to us all. Chess as a most popular game of the world is full of skill and interest and is most beneficial to the promotion of the thinking ability of children, but it is not easy to learn how to play it.
Chinese chekers is also a popular game and is very easy to play. It is also a game that is helpful to the cultivation of children's power of observation. The shortcoming of it is that the method of playing it is too simple and monotonous.
Neither chess nor Chinese checkers can do anything to give players direct training of their ability of algebraic operation.